Only If You Believe
by nekochan4545
Summary: Elderly are vanished from a nursing home. Artie suspects an artifact and Myka is sent out on the job. She soon discovers that H.G. Wells seems to be after the same thing she is. Femslash. MykaxHG - Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my first Warehouse 13 story! I have to say the past two episodes have inspired me with WellsxMyka. They are so cute together! So, as it's one of my (now) favorite pairings, I decided to work on a fanfic~

I'll apologize in advance for how short my chapters are. They look so much longer in a Word document! I'll try harder to get more into each chapter after this and chapter 1 (since they are already typed up. : )

Of course, I don't own anyone or anything related to Warehouse 13 other then this story.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Dusty books lined the dusty shelves of the old store that was tucked away from the main street. Dim lighting filtered out through the dingy shop windows and onto the sidewalk under a tattered cloth overhang. A solitary car passed, but other than that the streets were falling silent as night crept over the quiet little town.

Gregory Astov moved through the aisles of old literature to the front door to peer out. It was well past closing time, but he'd been sorting through a few new orders that had come in. He switched the 'open' sign to closed and clicked the doors lock into place. He started back towards the rear of the store, and the back room that he resided in. Books had been his passion for as long as he could remember. When he'd been young he'd loved wandering old libraries and discovering the leather bound treasures within. He'd spent years of his life saving up enough so that now, despite his old age, he'd be able to follow his passion. He'd owned the store for just under a decade. He didn't get much business, but he had his regular that would come in like clockwork to pick out some reading material before heading to work or back home.

The door to the back store room creaked open, making him smile at the familiar sound. He shuffled his way to a comfortable chair he usually spent his evenings in, plopping himself into it. His feet went up onto the ottoman in front of him and he reached to the stack of books that rested on a little stand to his right. Picking up a heavy volume he then reached to his left and switched on an old radio. A practiced routine he'd done night after night, year after year. He looked back to what he'd grabbed.

'Holy Bible' was stamped in gold across the black cover. It seemed like it was old, but then the things he bought always were. He carefully opened it, noting the scrawling handwriting on the very inside page. The name David Allen marked there. He passed this, his fingers caressing the thin leafy pages, aging and stains making them seem fragile and delicate, as if he were to touch it too roughly they'd damage.

His eyes scanned the familiar words, the spiritual text he'd read in his childhood, making him think of Sunday mornings spent in church with his mother and father growing up, his siblings, going out for picnics afterward.

He paused as he neared the end, the Revelations, his fingers running over the text as he read through it.

_The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave unto him, to shew unto his servants things which must shortly come to pass; and he sent and signified it by his angel unto his servant John:_

_Who bare record of the word of God, and of the testimony of Jesus Christ, and of all things that he saw._

_Blessed is he that readeth, and they that hear the words of this prophecy, and keep those things which are written therein: for the time is at hand._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

Please review! Just the prologue thus far (will be adding a chapter _just_ after this though), but I'd love to know whom (if anyone) is reading this. Keep me motivated to write, darlings~ ;D

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Myka sipped at the warm coffee she'd just bought. She was just making a quick stop before heading off to get back to work. She was on an assignment. Something about a possible artifact in a nursing home. As far as they knew at the moment, people were disappearing from said home and Artie suspected there might be something there that needed locked away. She slid behind the wheel of the black SUV she'd been driving. She was going to take a quick look around the nursing home to see what she could find under a quick once over, then head to the hotel she'd been booked to settle in before really getting down to business.

She glanced to the strangely empty passenger seat. Pete wasn't with her. He'd gone off on a weekend getaway with his girlfriend. When the disappearances got Artie all fussy he'd offered to join her, but she'd assured him that she could handle it on her own. So far the drive had been nice and, well, quiet without him with her. Part of her kind of missed his usual annoying self, since she'd grown so used to having him around. Then the other part was glad for a bit of peace, even if just for a little while.

She got her mind focused more on what she knew of the case as she pulled out of the parking lot, sticking her coffee into one of the cup holders between the drivers and passengers seat. So far as she knew, there were up to four disappearances within the last two months. The police had done a search of the city and had contacted what family the missing persons had left. Nothing had turned up though. The security cameras in the home hadn't even caught anything. Just four older people that went to bed… and then vanished.

She started searching her mind for something that it could be. Scenarios played out in her head, keeping her busy the duration of her drive to Shady Oaks Nursing Home.

City turned to sparse forest, trees spreading out on both sides of the road she traveled. She spotted her turn off and took it, gravel crunching under the wheels of the vehicle as she headed down a long drive, pulling up in front of a long peaceful looking cream colored building. She sighed, putting the car into park and sitting there a moment before pushing the door open and swinging her legs out.

As soon as she got inside of the home, the scent of old person and disinfectant hit her. She held her head high as she headed to the front desk, leaning over it slightly to speak to the young woman behind it. "I'm here to ask some questions about the disappearances that have been going on."

The woman looked up and blinked, a look of confusion passing over her face. "Excuse me?"

Myka repeated herself, making the woman before her frown. "You're with the other woman that was here before you, or are you guys investigating separately? " The woman asked.

"What other woman?"

"She looked about your age. Black hair about to here," The receptionist motioned. "Agent Wells."

Agent… Wells. Myka frowned. Obviously H.G. was sticking with the title she'd been dubbed with that energy drink-ladle incident. _That was supposed to be temporary, Wells._ She tried not to roll her eyes at the thought. She'd been expecting this to be a quick an easy case. With H.G. here… must be something good to catch her interest. Well… guess she'd be here longer then she wanted.

"Yea. Kind of." She forced a smile.


End file.
